


Here For You

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cute, Cuties, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Male Character, Youtuber Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an insulting comment on one of his videos makes Cedric sad, Harry decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I've too many squishy, fuzzy feelings while writing this one, and considering I started this because I was feeling shitty, because of something that happened to me on the internet, and wanted to make myself feel better, I think my mission is accomplished in that regard.
> 
> On another note, this is my first 'Only-Dialogue' fic, and I fail in that epicly, really I do. And considering that I suck at writing any dialogue whatsoever, I've no idea why I even wrote this as such. But I just can't seem to care, because, HARRY AND CEDRIC, you guys. *sighs contently*
> 
> This is for me. But I hope you lot will enjoy it too. :)

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"You don't look okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

" _Cedric!_ "

"It's nothing, really."

"I don't believe it." pause "Was it something I said?"

"What? No, no, not anything you said."

"So, someone said something. Was it Ron? I know he can be a little insensitive at.."

"It wasn't Ron."

"Then who? I _know,_ it can't be Hermione or Cho, because they.."

"It isn't anybody we know of."

"Okay.."

"It's just stupid, I'm overreacting."

" _Ced._ "

"Alright. It was a comment on one of my YouTube videos."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I mean I know there are people who don't like my videos, and I have read comments on other people's videos that are more harsh than what I got, but I just..."

"C'mere."

"..." muffled "I feel like no one likes me."

"Well, _I_ like you, a lot. *kiss on the forehead*. And people _love_ you, Ced. I'm not even exaggerating."

"But.."

"You have read the thousands of comments on your videos, right?"

"Hmm."

"And let's not forget the views and the likes, yeah?"

"What about the dislikes?"

"Oh, the horror."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"*peck on the lips*"

"That's all?"

"I just.."

"It's okay, I get it. Let's make you forget about that comment, okay?"

"How?"

"By watching silly videos, of course."

" _Harry._ "

"What?"

" _Hey_. I'm supposed to be the one pouting."

"Then, why don't you?"

"..."

"You know, you suck at ordered pouting."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious, I mean its not as sexy when you are doing it naturally."

"So, you prefer me sad, then?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Diggory. I prefer you very much happy."

"Well then, who am I to deny the great Harry Potter what he desires."

" _Hey_. That was just _one_ time."

"Of course it was."

"You're not supposed to be _teasing_ me."

"Then, what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Getting comforted by me. Laughing at my jokes?"

"Your jokes aren't funny."

"That's not fair."

"I'm always fair."

"I beg to differ."

"..."

"You know, you look really cute when you blush. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Every time."

"What was that?"

"You're evil."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that."

"*smiles*"

"...Or your mother. *shudders*."

"*laughs*"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"..."

"Can we do the other thing I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well, aren't we doing that already?"

" _Harry._ "

"What?"

"Hold me. Please."

"Why did you have to go and say please. *reaches out*."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Cedric, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"..."

"..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(smiles and hugs and kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this may not feel really fulfilling. Its because most of it just happened in my head, and I don't know how to write that.
> 
>  ** _But just picture the end with Harry and Cedric snuggled up together in the bed, arms around each other, laughing at funny videos on YouTube, which they are watching on a cell phone apparently._**  
>     
> Title changed to a one better than the last.
> 
> Sorry for the sucky summary. :/


End file.
